Christmas party
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: I know that it is not Christmas yet, but that happens when I listen to my favorite band singing. I couldn't stop writing it, see it as one early christmas present. Hope you like it, I had fun writing it down...


A/N: Ok, I know that it is not Winter jet, but I found that song and as I listened to it I saw this interesting story form in front of my eyes and needed to write it down. This will be my first song fic so tell me how you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, that does Christy Hui and I don't own 'Téli ének' ('Winter song') it belongs to Echo of Dalriada…

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Xiaolin Temple. The young dragons played out side in the snow with they parents, and were watched by they grandparents. Raimundo was now 63 and sat by the window looking at the new generation of his family. His wife Kimiko sat by his side. Even if the years went by no one of them seemed older then 28, it had something to do with they elements witch they all fully mastered. Clay the oldest of them sat by the fire humming some winter songs. Only one person of they group was missing, Omi the Dragon of Water, but then the door opened and in come the missing person. Although he was now older the boy stayed the same. He held a green envelope in his hand. 

"What is that, that ya got there partner?" asked the cow boy looking at his friend.

"A letter." He answered shortly and opened it and begun reading.

_Hey Omi! _

_I thought it would be better to address the letter to you, but to be honest this is more one invitation. We are making a Christmas party here by Chase witch sounds weary plausible, considering that we live here. So we would be happy if you and the others come, Kitty is already excited to see her husband and her son again. Thanks again, the party will be great. _

_A Marry Christmas Jack Spicer _

_P.S.: The party begins at 18:00 _

"What? Spicer is making a party?" asked the Wind Dragon almost falling backwards with his chair. The bald man only nodded. "I don't wa…", but who could resist Kimiko's pleading blue eyes…

So after calling everyone inside the group went shopping and was now on the way to the party. It was already getting dark and cold, but it was only 17:20.

_Jönnék, hogyha várnának, ha keserű- kínos vártának  
Keserű- kínos rabja nem lennék…  
Maradnék, hogyha hagynának, és tüze lépteim szárnyának   
Ellent nem állhatna az ég…  
Ha eljő az éj, leszállok csendben, ajkam fagyba-, hóba dermedten súgja:  
Eljött újra a dermesztő sötét. _

They reached the cave entrance and walked inside. The flames witch light the hallway, spending biased the light also a welcoming warmth. The place was almost fully decorated.

"Omi, where should we go?"

"They will be in the ballroom to set up the tree." Said Ling happily and showed the way.

"Ling, how do you know that?" asked Rajda the Dragon of Wind and also leader of the second Xiaolin generation as she held her daughter's hand. The young man only smiled at her with a grin that matched his fathers Omi's.

"I went with her out to pick it." He said proudly and led the way. The others didn't ask why he helped her. Ling knew Jessica from the start and they were even best friends.

_  
Ősi a kéj, de így van rendben, túl soká, s magam szenvedtem, s ismét lesz,  
Ki csendben lehunyja két szemét… _

As the big oak doors opened they stood in the half decorated big hall. In the middle stood a big tree witch seemed almost to sparkle.

"Hey, guys. A bit early, but if you are already here you could help decorate and…"but Jack couldn't end what he wanted to say then in that exact moment threw Wuya herself in his arms, hugging the man close to her body at witch you could see a faint crimson blush on his face.

"After seeing that like hundred times it can get only then interesting if he is crashing after that somewhere." At that Raimundo and Raiko got hit in the ribs by his wife and sister.

"Wuya, please calm down. There is only one person who can make her act like that" said a deep voice from biased the goth who almost dropped the woman in shock.

Everyone's gaze turned to the man, better known as Chase Young, former friend of Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan and Evil Overlord. Only now saw the Xiaolin that the three were not in they normal clothes. Jack wore a black pants and a black T-shirt, but he had still his goggles and glows on. Wuya wore black pants and a green jumper and Chase a black one. It was strange to see them in normal clothes even if Wuya was the only one not fully in black.

"How come you are wearing normal clothes?" asked Rajda looking at the three adults, who only looked back at them with one annoyed expression.

"Do you think that I run every day in one armor around?"

Raimundo wanted to comment that, but then come Master Dashi running to them and Wuya hardened her grip on Jack. Who on the other hand paled and jumped with the still panicking witch in Chase's arms who almost crashed backwards at the action. Everyone stared wide eyed at the warrior or to be correct at that thing attached to his head.

"Dashi what is that ridiculous thing on your head…?"

"Uhm…Chase…" the red haired man in his arms pulled the other one closer and explained him the meaning of a mistletoe at witch the others eyes went wide and he begun blushing.

"I have read about that and wanted to try it out." He said grinning and Chase fought with the urge to rip him in peaces witch would be a weary difficult task with his two friends in his arms. But his anger went away as his wife comes in with they children Vincent and Iven. Vincent was the oldest and looked just like his father except that he had his grandfather's rubin eyes only catlike; he was the Dragon of Death. Iven had fiery red hair and orange eyes and pale skin witch come from her mother's side of the family, like her brother she was also a Xiaolin dragon, the Dragon of Time and Silence. She was designated to stay on her brother's side for eternity. As Dashi saw them he began walking up to the three to greet them.

"Don't even come **WITH THAT THING NEAR MY DOUGHTER/WIFE!**" screamed Jack and Chase in union, but luckily Jessica stood already by Ling and greeted her child time friend. Vincent also greeted the others and smirked as his little sister blushed as Wen, Ling's son greeted her. He knew that his baby sister had a crush on the boy. He wanted already to tease her after he hugged his cousin Max, but left it after he was almost overrun by his aunt Kitty who threw herself in her husband's arms and then hugged her son.

_Téli ének, árnyékok égnek  
Fáklyák az égnek, hamu mind már.  
Árnyékok égnek, holt- hideg fények  
Ha eljő az út vége, hol talál? _

"Has someone seen Dashi?" asked Master Guan, who was something like the other mans babysitter, they all pointed at the side where they heard him scream.

"What was that."

"Uhm…Tabi, did you and Cyclops had as little talk about Christmas a five day's ago." asked Jack the man who stood not far away from them, then he could hawe sworn that he heard Cyclops also in that direction.

"Yes" said the ninja who begun to glare at La Mime, who gave Megan a bouquet of imaginary flowers.

"Did you also explain him what mistletoes are?" asked the redhead, the other man nodded.

"Uhm…boy's, who has the camera?" asked the witch grinning as she looked at the two man on her side, and the xiaolin paled and some of them looked also green.

"I got it, that will be so priceless."

Everyone begun to run to the place where they heard the scream of and as some Xiaolin got even paler, the Haylin bust out laughing as they saw the gigantic red creature kiss the other man who tried desperately to get down.

He accidentally met Cyclops who perfectly knew what the mistletoe meant after Thabimura who was now again flirting with Megan explained it to him. But after he was let go come Mala Mala Yong and stared down at Dashi who immediately turned even paler as Wuya took her ghost form and explained the creature a five things about the green plant hanging from the others head. Well Dashi charged and landed in guans arms and Chase begun smirking at the two with the camera in his hand.

"Uhm…he…he…Chase, buddy you wont do that…right?"

"Oh, yes Dashi, I will, that is my little revenge for beaing woked up by pouring a bucket mud ower me…"

"He...he...that was only a joke..."

"The food is ready." Said Nicol as she come in with a tray in her hand and then mentioned for everyone in the room to follow her silently, that saved the two warriors, but Guan almost fainted as his friend explained him what they were grinning at. They stared first confused at her, but then followed to the balcony and stopped in the door where they already saw the rest of the Haylin, Jermain, his doughter Chearry, Master Fung, Dojo and the Shen Gong Wu's in they human forms staring out at something. They looked all out and begun smiling.

"29 years of waiting and it finally happens…"

_Jégvirágon járok én…  
Sűrű ködben, télben, erdő rejtekén…  
De napsütésben újra élnék, lázban tart, s a  
Tavasz dala is felzeng majd!_

Out on the balcony gazing up at the stars sat no one other as RJ aka. Robo Jack with Kitty's mother Ashley. The group smiled at them and Kitty's eyes sparkled with joy, her mother felt so alone as her father died. Sure she was only one, but she still noticed her mother's sadness, even after her uncle wanted them to move here. She knew that RJ liked her mother and she also saw him as her second father. As she first told that Jessica she felt guilty to feel so, but her cousin explained her that she doesn't need to feel guilty then she sees Wuya like her second mother so it is all right. As they watched them grabbed Ramses the mistletoe from Dashi's head and used his powers to levitate the little plant a bow the two. As the two looked up they blushed but then leaned in and kissed each other fulfilling for what they longed for so many years. It was a soft loving kiss until they begun to undress each other at witch everyone grabbed the children and went inside, dragging the others who wanted to spy with them.

_

* * *

Inside the lair… _

"So, who wants some punch or cake?"

"Uhm…Jack, just a question can they even…"

"Don't even finish, I stopped observing his self changes…"he said still red in the face, the others nodded, they don't need to know that.

"I think we should start eating now…"said Nicol stepping to her husband and taking his arm.

"Yes, they will not come down here any time soon…"said Jack sighing. That was not planned, but they didn't have to try playing matchmaker for her.

_Téli ének, árnyékok égnek  
Fáklyák az égnek, hamu mind már.  
Árnyékok égnek, holt- hideg fények  
Ha eljő az út vége, hol talál?_

_

* * *

Out side… _

The two sat in the snow laughing.

"I need to fetch the camera before we go inside. They faces will be priceless, it will be just puurrrfect." laughed the blond haired woman.

"That was a great idea to get them away"

"Yes, Merry Christmas RJ…"she purred softly.

"Marry Christmas, Ashley…" the other answered as he leaned over and kissed her again. A bow them the stars sparkling and it begun snowing again…

_Téli ének, árnyékok égnek  
Fáklyák az égnek, hamu mind már.  
Árnyékok égnek, holt- hideg fények  
Ha eljő az út vége, hol talál?_

Owari

* * *

A/N: as I told you at the beginning, this is something like a weary early Christmas fic, but I like it. Who is interesed int he song mail me and I try to send itt o you. 

Bye

Twilight


End file.
